Utility meters such as residential water meters are placed underground in a meter box in some situations. Some meter boxes include metal lids and metal bodies. In other situations the meter is placed in a low point, such as the basement or lower level of a building. Utility meters may include wireless communication capability, such as an internal antenna, to send and receive wireless communications with a remote communication device, enabling remote reading of meters, such as in an automatic meter reading or advanced meter infrastructure (AMR/AMI) system or through cellular communication.